1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods and systems for providing information security and, more particularly, to securing various items of personal information of a user, which are stored on servers associated with social networking websites or services, and preventing the unauthorized use of this information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networking websites are very popular for various types of online interaction between users. When a user creates a profile on the social networking website, he or she provides certain personal information that is stored on one or more servers associated with the social networking service. Unfortunately, the above-described arrangement for storing user personal data provides the social networking service with a complete control over the user's personal data, which could be compromised or used without user's permission or knowledge.
Therefore, what are needed are systems and methods for securing various items of personal information of a user, which are stored on servers associated with social networking websites or services and preventing the unauthorized use of this information.